Solve for $x$. $4x+8=7.2+5x$ $x =$
Explanation: We need to manipulate the equation to get $ x $ by itself. $\begin{aligned} 4x+8&=7.2+5x \\\\ 4x+8 {-5x} &= 7.2+5x{-5x} &&\gray{\text{Subtract 5x from each side.}}\\\\ -x+8&=7.2 &&\gray{\text{Combine like terms.}}\\\\ -x+8{-8} &= 7.2{-8} &&\gray{\text{Subtract 8 from each side.}}\\\\ -x &=-0.8 &&\gray{\text{Combine like terms.}}\\\\ \dfrac{-x}{{-1}} &= \dfrac{-0.8}{{-1}} &&\gray{\text{Divide each side by -1.}}\\\\ x &= {0.8} &&\gray{\text{Simplify.}}\\\\ \end{aligned}$ The answer: $x = { 0.8 }~~~~~~~~$ [Let's check our work!]